Proxima
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Proxima is a Zodiac Demon Major born from the fatal night of the Feast of Apollo. She appears as a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, appearing as one of the three major Chief Zodiac Demons (alongside Efreet Feuer and Therion) under the command of the Wicker Wiseman, the mysterious agent of Moloch who attempted to manipulate the Feast of Apollo to, as he claimed, create more Zodiac Demons in order to make Moloch rule the Earth. She is also the main antagonist of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Netherese Darkness, where she took over the temporary leadership of Order of the Dark Moon as well as the Uthgardt leadership to resurrect one of the Twelve Shadow Princes for the Wiseman. Amongst the three Chief Zodiac Demons, Proxima has the utmost loyalty to the Wiseman, and she has the calmest demeanor and is the most brilliant of them all. Therefore, she's acting as an adviser for the Wiseman, being much closer to her master than other two people, who respectively acted as a fighter and a spy. There was actually some foreshadowing that her host was one of the late members from the Order of Flourish when Calvin Cranberry said he had a familiar feeling when he saw Proxima for the very first time. It was revealed to be true after her host was eventually being revealed as Silva Sarandon, also known as Silva Strawberry, who is the elder sister of Selina Strawberry who was rumored to get killed in the fatal night of the Murder in Sarandon Manor. However, unknown to Selina, Silva actually had survived and escaped, but she eventually was found by Marshall Mango who kept her hidden from the crime rings of Don Francis Fleur in case of the danger. After the crash of all three crime bosses in Steven Sarandon's crime ring, Marshall attempted to give Silva to Lord Helio and make him take care of her. However, Silva escaped, having enough of hiding and trying to find her sister. That's why she was captured by the Order's soldier as one of the Shines in the preparation of the Feast of Apollo. When the Feast failed, Silva was consumed by the Blackness in her and became a Zodiac Demon, since Helio secretly drew power from the Twelve Nethers as he could use their power due to his former corruption caused by Melancholia, a servant of Moloch. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Astronomy - Source from Wikipedia The name ''Proxima is derived from the name Proxima Centauri, which is the nearest star to our Solar System. It is an alternate form of proximus that means "near". Proxima Centauri (from Latin, meaning 'nearest star of Centaurus'), or Alpha Centauri C, is a red dwarf, a small low-mass star, about 4.244 light-years (1.301 pc) from the Sun in the constellation of Centaurus. It was discovered in 1915 by the Scottish astronomer Robert Innes, the Director of the Union Observatory in South Africa, and is the nearest-known star to the Sun. With an apparent magnitude of 11.05, it is too faint to be seen with the naked eye. Proxima Centauri forms a third component of the Alpha Centauri trinary star system, currently with a separation of about 12,950 AU (1.94 trillion km) and an orbital period of 550,000 years. At present Proxima is 2.18° to the southwest of Alpha Centauri. Because of Proxima Centauri's proximity to Earth, its angular diameter can be measured directly. The star is about one-seventh the actual diameter of the Sun. It has a mass about an eighth of the Sun's mass (M☉), and its average density is about 33 times that of the Sun. Although it has a very low average luminosity, Proxima is a flare star that undergoes random dramatic increases in brightness because of magnetic activity. The star's magnetic field is created by convection throughout the stellar body, and the resulting flare activity generates a total X-ray emission similar to that produced by the Sun. The mixing of the fuel at Proxima Centauri's core through convection and its relatively low energy-production rate mean that it will be a main-sequence star for another four trillion years, or nearly 300 times the current age of the universe. In 2016, the European Southern Observatory announced the discovery of Proxima b, a planet orbiting the star at a distance of roughly 0.05 AU (7.5 million km) with an orbital period of approximately 11.2 Earth days. Its estimated mass is at least 1.3 times that of the Earth. The equilibrium temperature of Proxima b is estimated to be within the range of where water could exist as liquid on its surface, thus placing it within the habitable zone of Proxima Centauri, although because Proxima Centauri is a red dwarf and a flare star, whether it could support life is disputed. Previous searches for orbiting companions had ruled out the presence of brown dwarfs and super-massive planets. ''Introduction Proxima is similar to Vira as they're both demons born inside the body of a heroine's sister, but Proxima is always prone to cold-hearted manipulations and shows no obsession to anyone rather than her one-sided feelings towards the Wiseman. Proxima had no trace of Silva, and yet she shares Silva's own memory since she devoured the latter's soul fully. Selina never recognized Silva as Proxima, until Marshall appeared in front of her and told her the truth. That's why Selina began to doubt the true meaning of Feast of Apollo and the Order of Flourish. Sadly, turned out that the Wiseman is just another disguise of Lord Helio who had manipulated all of the Zodiac Demons to do his bidding as baits before discarding them one by one and used in his own goal. After Helio showed his true nature, he showed no remorse in fatally attacking Proxima, killing her, but also later revived her once again as a mindless being that lost capability to speak, manipulating her to attack Selina, who turned against Helio for what happened on her sister. In reality, Helio never knew that Proxima was Silva until Marshall confronted him about it. However, at this moment, Helio was already deranged enough that he showed no remorse in using Silva as his pawn. He claimed that he only tried to bring his beloved Hestia Hawthorn back to life without even caring Silva's fate, prompting Selina to question him whether he ever cared about other "children" of his all along. After Selina destroyed Proxima's body and released Silva's mindless soul with Dawn's Early Light, Silva's soul appeared in front of Selina, telling her to overthrow the Feast and bidding her goodbye. Then, Selina decided to stand against Helio. At the end of ''Light Lord Arc, Silva's death and her misery after being possessed by a Zodiac Demon was unintentionally avenged when Phyllis Peach killed Helio. However, since Phyllis was behind the atrocities of Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, and was responsible for Sarandon Family Tragedy and the start of the Feast, it was not until the time when Selina and her friends killed Phyllis, that Silva was ultimately avenged. ''Logo Sugarrush_emblem_by_emperial_dawn_daijzn5-fullview.png Data Personality ]]Unlike many of her fellow Zodiac Demons who serves as generic doomsday villains, Proxima is much more composed and deceitful, being able to manipulate and outsmart Pandora by using her fear towards death itself. She also shows disregard towards other Zodiac Demons, shown when she start persuading Pandora to hunt down Zodiac Demons to feed Chimera, without taking care of the Salem Descendants it targeted, especially when she's utterly frustrated by their constant incompetence. Pandora later turned against her when she discovered that whoever possessed by a Zodiac Demon unwillingly will be killed, being utterly disgusted by Proxima's cruelty. Besides her cold heart, Proxima is also shown to be pragmatic and even to the point of hypocritical. Whilst she is worried over the brutality of Efreet Feuer, which would kill the Shines that is precious to Moloch's despair disease, she's not beyond killing these Shines when things went wrong, showing she's no less cruel than Efreet or Dark Arzonia although being much more behaved. However, while being cruel and sadistic towards her fellow demons, Proxima is shown to be loyal towards her master, the Wiseman, believing he was using the Order of Flourish to drive humanity into despair, so that the United Kingdom of America's will shall be fulfilled. She also shows fear and awe towards Moloch and all of the Twelve Nethers, the creations of Moloch, since she knows they're far beyond them. Knowing how much Moloch and the Nethers loathes failure, Proxima swears her fealty towards them in order not to get killed for failure. It's also implied that Proxima can actually feel love, which is probably a nod towards her human host, Silva Strawberry, which succumbed under the effect of the Feast of Apollo. She is clearly shown to act like a child needing for love, and whenever the Wiseman needs her around, she would devote herself to him and carry on his wish. Nevertheless, it only broke her when the truth was revealed, that the Wiseman was actually Lord Helio in disguise, and his purpose was to make the Order of Flourish outmatch the Zodiac Demons. In spite of the warning from Crow Faux and Phyllis Peach that the Wiseman might hid something, Proxima had ignored them because of the pragmatic needs between each other . It eventually led to her own downfall, and she burst into tears before she was eventually reduced into ashes completely, even shocking Kristen Kiwifruit who tried to kill Evil Christine, for killing her brother, and Proxima, for killing her friends. According to Selina, her sister Silva - Proxima's human host - is much of a spoiled kid who is much more greedy and selfish, being unable to blend with the society and scorn upon the town, unlike Selina who loved the town of Sleepy Hollow with all her heart. In spite of this, Silva is shown to be affectionate towards her family, explaining why she fell for the Wiseman when he said he needed her beside him forever. After she was reconstructed into a monstrous form by Phyllis Peach, Proxima was transformed into a feral and insane beast who attacked both Zodiac Demons and the Order of Flourish at the same time, which immediately caused Crow Faux to join Ichabod for now to protect his Zodiac Demon companions. Later, with the help from Ichabod, Abbie, Crow and others, Selina destroyed Proxima and the latter crumbled into dust again. The soul of Silva appeared, being freed from the control of Moloch and no longer showing signs of malevolence. No longer acting like a child thirst for love, she showed a much more matured side and made amends with her sister, saying she trusted her in the task of making Sleepy Hollow a better place, before fading away towards the afterlife. Overall, Proxima is a darker and more twisted version of her human host, being calculated, cold, malicious, manipulative, uncaring and cunning. However, her only weakness was just as the same as her human host - completely trusting someone whom she relied on before ironically died at the hand of his own hand. This eventually caused her ironic downfall, which is probably as ironic as any other villains in ''Harvest Saga in all. ''Personal Information Physical Appearance Relationship Zodiac Demons The Wiseman Efreet Feuer Phyllis Peach Dark Arzonia Crow Faux Order of Flourish Team Witness History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Power Levels Quotes *"At last, after all I endured... I finally find the pillar of your aspiration."'' *''"I don't have the heart of this girl named Silva... I am Proxima, the second-in-command of Lord Wiseman!"'' *''"If we find this weakness, use it and make a break out. If we failed... then kill that Salem Witch instead."'' ''Quotes about Proxima Gallery Snow.White.(SINoALICE).full.2265850.png 71090452_p6_master1200.jpg 71410866_p0_master1200.jpg 71090452_p5_master1200.jpg 71090452_p4_master1200.jpg 71090452_p2_master1200.jpg Snow.White.(SINoALICE).full.2254604.jpg 71090452_p1_master1200.jpg 71090452_p8_master1200.jpg Trivia *Proxima is one of the few truly decent Zodiac Demons (besides the Twelve Nethers except Sorensen) that was conservative and calm about the terms of creating more Zodiac Demons, treating it like a serious job instead of a expedition for nothing but pure excitement. However, her cruel and callous nature made her just as lethal and dangerous as any of her own companions. *Like many other deceased villains in ''Harvest Saga, Proxima has an ironic death. She spent three-quarter of the story trying to manipulate others' fear and sadness in all ways, including attempts to harm other people's loved ones, not knowing that she herself was manipulated all along by someone she truly cared about. **In addition to that, it's notable that Proxima is prone to focusing on bring Salem Descendants despair that would kill them and remold them into Zodiac Demons. However, she herself fell into sheer sadness, disbelief and despair after discovering the Wiseman was using her all along. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Li Linfu Li Linfu (Chinese: 李林甫; pinyin: Lǐ Línfǔ) (died January 3, 753), nickname Genu (Chinese: 哥奴), formally the Duke of Jin (Chinese: 晉公), was an official of the Chinese Tang Dynasty, serving as a chancellor for 18 years (734–752), during the reign of Emperor Xuanzong—one of the longest terms of service for a chancellor in Tang history, and the longest during Xuanzong's reign. Li was known for his flattery of the Emperor and skill in the political scene, which enabled him to remain powerful throughout his lengthy duration as chancellor. His treachery in cutting off all routes for all potential political challengers, including false accusations against other officials and the granting of key military commands to non-Han commanders, were blamed for the deterioration of Emperor Xuanzong's reign, which culminated in the An-Shi Rebellion after Li Linfu's death. Xuanzong himself admitted after the An Lushan Rebellion broke out (when Li had died) that Li was most adept at removing political rivals and being jealous of any potential challengers, a factor which resulted in the Tang administration lacking seriously competent officials during the Tianbao era. Acid Bath Murderer John George Haigh (/heɪɡ/; 24 July 1909 – 10 August 1949), commonly known as the Acid Bath Murderer, was an English serial killer. He was convicted for the murders of six people, although he claimed to have killed nine. He battered or shot his victims to death and used concentrated sulfuric acid to dispose of their corpses before forging papers so he could sell the victims' possessions and collect substantial sums of money. Haigh was freed from prison in 1943 and became an accountant with an engineering firm. Soon after, by chance, he bumped into his former employer McSwan in The Goat pub in Kensington. McSwan introduced Haigh to his parents, Donald and Amy. McSwan worked for them by collecting rents on their London properties, and Haigh became envious of his lifestyle.7 On 6 September 1944, McSwan disappeared. Haigh later admitted hitting him over the head after luring him into a basement at 79 Gloucester Road, London SW7. He then put McSwan's body into a 40-gallon drum and tipped concentrated sulfuric acid onto it. Two days later he returned to find that the body had become sludge, which he poured down a manhole.7 He told McSwan's parents that their son had gone into hiding in Scotland to avoid being called up for military service. Haigh then took over McSwan's house and began collecting the rents for his parents, but he wanted the money from the properties. Donald and Amy became curious as to why their son had not returned as the war was coming to an end. On 2 July 1945, he lured them to Gloucester Road by telling them their son was back from Scotland for a surprise visit. He murdered them in his basement with blows to the head and disposed of them.7 Haigh stole William McSwan's pension cheques and sold their properties, stealing about £8,000, then moved into the Onslow Court Hotel in Kensington. Haigh was a gambler and was running short of money by the summer of 1947. To solve his financial troubles, he found another couple to kill and rob: Dr Archibald Henderson and his wife Rose, whom he murdered after feigning interest in a house that they were selling. He was invited to the Hendersons' flat by Rose to play the piano for their housewarming party. While at the flat Haigh stole Archibald Henderson's revolver, planning to use it in his next crime. He rented a small workshop at 2 Leopold Road, Crawley, Sussex, and moved acid and drums there from Gloucester Road. Haigh was also known to have stayed at Crawley's George Hotel on several occasions. On 12 February 1948, he drove Henderson to Crawley on the pretext of showing him an invention. When they arrived, Haigh shot Henderson in the head with the stolen revolver. He then lured Mrs Henderson to the workshop, claiming that her husband had fallen ill, and shot her also. After disposing of the Hendersons' bodies in oil drums filled with acid, he forged a letter from them and sold all of their possessions for £8,000 (except their dog and motor car, which he kept). Fictional Inspirations Nobuhiko Akizuki/Shadow Moon Shadow Moon, real name Nobuhiko Akizuki, is the leader of the Gorgom cult and the primary antagonist of the 1988 ''Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Black. He is typically depicted as the rival of Kotaro Minami, aka Kamen Rider Black. Like Black, Shadow Moon utilizes the King Stone to transform into his Rider form and is armed with a sword, the Satan Saber. Alongside his best friend and stepbrother, Kotaro Minami, Nobuhiko Akizuki was abducted by Gorgom to become one of their new Century Kings. Kotaro however, managed to escape after he was given a Kingstone, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Black. In the process, Kotaro damaged Nobuhiko, forcing him into a deep slumber to recover from his wounds. Nobuhiko later recovered from his wounds. Upon awakening he assumed leadership over Gorgom. He later went to go fight Kotaro. Shadow Moon attempted to fight his brainwashing and briefly turned back into Nobuhiko, but he was unable to keep fighting due to the Creation King's interference. With nothing to hold him back, Shadow Moon attacked Kotaro and ultimately killed him. Shadow Moon later engaged in another duel with a revived Kotaro. Kamen Rider Black defeated him by using the Satan Saber to slash his Kingstone. He was last seen in the Gorgom Headquarters as it was exploding. Shadow Moon later returns as the main antagonist of the movie All Riders Vs. Dai-Shocker and one of the main antagonists in Super Hero Taisen Z. ''Scorpion Man Scorpion Man (さそり男 Sasori Otoko, 3, 13, Rider vs. Shocker & Super Hero Taisen) (a.k.a. Scorpion Human (さそり人間 Sasori Ningen)) is a scorpion Shocker monster and an antagonist in the 1971 original ''Kamen Rider series. Originally known as Goro Hayase (早濑 五郎 Hayase Goro), the Scorpion Man was made of an old friend of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 01, using his old identity to approach and attack Hongo. He controls an army of robotic scorpions that release corrosive acid. Has the ability to burrow underground, use his pincer as a weapon, and could roll fast enough to confuse enemies. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Scissors. Monster, Scorpion Man He was later resurrected by Shocker as part of the Revived Kaijin Army and faced Kamen Rider #1 again, but Hongo fought without hesitation and easily beat him in their second battle. He was destroyed afterwards by the detonation of Tokageron's special bomb. Tokageron and the Big Monster Army Scorpion Man also made a brief return appearance in the monster army of the Kamen Rider vs. Shocker movie, but did not actually have an active participation there. Exclusively in Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle, he have an ability to transform into Dark 1 (闇の１号 Yami no Ichigō), the dark version of Kamen Rider 1, and the first of the Dark Shocker Army's Dark Seven Legendary Riders. ''Sayaka Miki Sayaka Miki is a main character in ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. Sayaka is a bit tomboyish and acts heroic. She is devoted to her friends, especially when she makes the contract right away and saves Madoka. She has a large girlish side in that she loves classical music, and is very interested in romance. Sayaka seems to have had an extremely black-and-white and idealistic vision of love, which seems to have contributed to her breakdown. After learning the truth about the Magical Girl contract, she felt that she could no longer approach him, and this wasn't helped by Kamijou's obliviousness to her feelings and Hitomi's more assertive behavior that ended up with Hitomi becoming Kamijou's girlfriend, unaware of Sayaka's problem. This is why she falls into deep despair, a self-destructive spiral in which she refused help from others (especially Kyoko, Homura and Madoka), seeking to either die or kill to dull the pain. As a result, her soul gem became corrupted and ultimately caused her to become a witch. When she listens to Kyosuke one last time, she actually feels glad and proud for him that Hitomi will make him happy. In episode 5, Madoka said she always acts before thinking twice, and is easy to conflict with others. But on the other side, she is kind, courageous and willing to work hard for others. Homura commented her good side is fatal for a magical girl. Her kindness makes her ignorant, her courage makes her careless, and she'll get no return on her hard work for others. ''Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (Earth 3) Owlman is the name of several fictional characters who appear in comic books published by DC Comics. The characters are villainous alternate-universe counterparts of Batman. In the continuity following DC's 2011 reboot, Owlman is one of the members of the Crime Syndicate to arrive from Earth-3 at the conclusion of the "Trinity War" event. He is a crime lord on Earth-3 and became Owlman after his butler Alfred Pennyworth (who was later responsible for forming the Secret Society of Super Villains) murdered his family. He is shown to have disdain for his parents due to his mother's abusive nature and his cowardly father killing his patients as a surgical fetish showing no remorse. Alfred also caused the death of his brother Bruce. Unlike him, Bruce loved their parents. He would later try to replace Bruce with a young acrobat Dick Grayson, whose parents he got murdered, in order to later make him his partner Talon. Talon was later murdered by Earth-3's version of Joker. During the Forever Evil storyline, where he travels to Earth Prime, he claims control of all crime in Gotham and joins the rest of the Crime Syndicate in the fight against Batman and his allies. Owlman later accompanies Superwoman to Arkham Asylum where they spring its inmates and capture Nightwing. In the final battle against the Crime Syndicate, Owlman joins the Crime Syndicate into fighting the Justice League and Lex Luthor's team. In the aftermath of the battle, Owlman is mentioned to still be at large. He reappears at LexCorp after the events of Forever Evil. A deal takes place between him and Lex Luthor, which involves Luthor providing him with Superwoman's child in return for Owlman's help in defeating the Anti-Monitor. After the Anti-Monitor and Darkseid are destroyed in battle as seen in the Darkseid War storyline, Owlman fled by teleporting using the Mobius chair since Ultraman and Superwoman were killed in battle. Later, Owlman appears on the moon where he was trained by Metron who was the previous owner of the Mobius chair. When Owlman accesses the secrets of the universe, he is vaporized with a flash of blue light by an unknown entity (later revealed to be Dr. Manhattan). Alma Wade Alma Wade is the main antagonist of the ''F.E.A.R. series. She is a powerful demon who seeks revenge against humanity, due to their usage of her in a series of experiments and secret projects with the aim of making her powers financially viable. Alma Wade was born to Harlan Wade and his wife Elizabeth Wade on August 26, 1979. Alma's mother died during labor, leaving Alma solely in her father's custody.3 For reasons unknown, Alma was gifted with tremendous psychic powers, and as a result, she suffered nightmares and was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. Her father noticed her powers not long after birth, and introduced her to Armacham Technology Corporation's experiments when she was three years old. Armacham inducted Alma into Project Paragon, where they tested her for every type of psychic power, and she passed all tests. She was experimented on relentlessly to discover the source of her powers and how they responded to external stimuli. When Alma was five, she began to purposefully fail Armacham's tests with the hope that the company would stop experimenting on her. Sometime later, she set fire to a lab in the Project Origin facility and began to psychically attack the Armacham scientists experimenting on her; her victims began to have vivid nightmares, sudden mood changes, and delusions. When Armacham realized that the only thing stopping Alma from doing much worse things to the scientists was her young age, they made plans to keep her alive, but unable to psychically attack their employees by keeping her sedated. At the age of seven, Alma was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin with the aim of creating psychic individuals from a psychic forbearer. Two days before her eighth birthday, in 1987, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility, neutralizing her psychic abilities. A note that can be found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin suggests Alma may have already killed at least one person before being put into a coma. As well, she is seen with blood on her legs when ATC guards transport her to the Vault. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with prototypes created from her own DNA mixed with that of the Origin researchers, including Harlan Wade himself. She gave birth to the First Prototype, the Point Man, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, a year later. Alma eventually merged her consciousness with that of Fettel when he was 10, causing the first Synchronicity Event and prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Life support was removed from the Vault when Alma was 26, leading ATC to believe she was dead. According to Harlan Wade, her physical body died six days after the removal of life support, but according to F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin her psychic energy continued to linger long after her heart stopped, fueled by the hatred of her angry, raging spirit. However, she remained mostly dormant for twenty years as her spirit was still sealed inside the Vault with her corpse. During this time, people in the area of her corpse would feel uneasy or ill, and that part of the city was eventually abandoned. She was voiced by Melissa Roberts in F.E.A.R., and by Alesia Glidewell in F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3. ''Medusa (Kamen Rider Wizard) Medusa (メデューサ Medyūsa) is the secondary antagonist in ''Kamen Rider Wizard. She was a Phantom born from the body of a young girl named Misa Inamori (稲森 美紗 Inamori Misa), tearing her host apart and assuming her form. Partnered to Phoenix, Medusa is one of the two Phantoms tasked with the desire of the mysterious Wiseman for more Phantoms to be created. Medusa is cruel and calculating in personality, and is not above harming a fellow Phantom if they are not doing what she demands of them or behaves in an unruly manner that disrupts her plans. She also shows no tolerance for anyone who gets in the way of her kind's goal or uses her. While other Phantoms might not like being referred to by their original selves' names, Medusa intensely loathes being treated so. She shows immense loyalty to Wiseman and executes his commands to the letter. Although a powerful combatant, she favors the use of schemes and tricks to get her way, resorting to physical combat only when the situation demands it or if she is sufficiently angered. ''Cooler Cooler (クウラ Kūra) is the titular main antagonist in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza and the eldest son of King Cold. Like his brother, he can push his body through transformations. Also, like Frieza, Cooler gains a bio-mechanical form, but this is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though, unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his Darkness Eye Beam, due to the latter managing to utilize a counterattack against him, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him, and in the English dub also deliberately refuses to use the easy solution of ensuring Goku's death by blowing up the Earth specifically in order to make sure he had confirmed Goku's death with his own eyes despite his preference of blowing it up. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he insisted that they continue their pursuit. Likewise, he does not get overly proud of accomplishments that require little effort as he found Frieza's gloating at destroying Planet Vegeta so childish. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort. He also offers to take on opponents who outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect for him. He even seems to be inclined to take his subordinates' advice. However, Cooler still underestimated his opponent, as by allowing an Goku's space pod to escape instead of following his subordinates' suggestion of shooting it down, he was paving his own downfall years later when Goku defeated him. Cooler himself lamented that when he looked down on Frieza for being soft that day, he himself was no better for not shooting down Goku's pod. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced: Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. Other similarities he has with Frieza is that he is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe". ''Rie Aoi/Maria (Choujin Sentai Jetman) Maria, real name Rie Aoi, is the secondary antagonist of ''Choujin Sentai Jetman. Rie was the first female to be part of the Sky Force Team, and was supposed to become White Swan. She was 22 years old and the second female partner of Ryu Tendoh. The first and true love interest of Ryu, they were chosen by commander Aya Odagiri to be exposed to the Birdonic Waves. After Ryu was fully exposed to the Birdonic waves, however, Dimensional War Party Vyram appeared and tried to destroy the Sky Force's Earth Ship. Some parts of the ship were damaged badly, and Rie got stuck in a hole. Despite Ryu trying to save her, she fell out of the ship and was kidnapped by Back Dimensional Count Radiguet. Radiguet brainwashed Rie in order to remove her memories, and made her an official of Vyram. She created the Bio Dimensional Bug, a bug that becomes a Bio Dimensional Monster when put on an object, and also had her own weapon called Necrod, which could be used as a whip, a gun or a sword. Despite being brainwashed, she still loved to play the piano and often played it for Grey. She was played by Maho Maruyama. ''William Hand/Black Hand Black Hand (real name: William Hand) is a powerful Zombie Lord in the DC comics. William Hand was a deceased man that was brought back from the dead to end all life in the universe. He is one of the members of the Black Lantern Corps. Once a minor villain with little significance, he became a dangerous force to be reckoned with after he became Black Lantern. Black Hand suffers from a case of necrophiliac (meaning he has odd sexual behaviors with the dead). He has a rotting brain which leads him to have brain damage as well as led him to insanity. Black Hand would try to end everything if including himself, and has an obsessive compulsion towards death and has a hatred toward life. In his updated origin, William Hand's parents run a coroner's office and funeral home, the logo of which is the same symbol William eventually adopts at the beginning of his criminal career. While still a young boy, Hand is shown as having a severe preoccupation with death and the dead that includes implied necrophiliac tendencies. No particular trauma or event seems to have inspired this; even as a toddler, William is deeply fascinated by death and dead people, calling them "pretty". It is implied that his first kiss was with a corpse. At first William tries to control his urges by engaging in taxidermy; however, his hobby becomes a source of concern after he kills the family dog in pursuit of his favored pastime. From this point forward William is sent to various psychologists for the remainder of his life with the Hand family. William simply shrugs off every attempt to "cure" him, learning how to hide the most prurient manifestations of his necrophilia and accept the role of the "black sheep." As part of his newly written background, his energy-absorbing weapon is now portrayed as being built by Atrocitus, a fervent enemy of the Guardians of the Universe. Atrocitus comes to Earth looking for the being who will coordinate the events that come to be known as the Blackest Night; that being is revealed to be William Hand. Atrocitus locates and attacks Hand, believing the black power literally lies within his body. Atrocitus is stopped by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Sinestro, while Hand (encouraged by a strange voice) pockets the weapon and flees the scene. He is later seen breaking into a hospital morgue, trying to steal one of the corpses there. When he is confronted by a security guard, he uses the weapon to kill him, after which saying to himself, the dead was good. The mysterious voice that tells Hand to steal Atrocitus' weapon for himself traps him under its thrall and influences him into resenting the Green Lanterns. As beacons of light, they upset the perfect balance of darkness and death. Trying to extinguish the light of willpower but unwilling to fight Green Lantern as an "average joe", Hand sews himself a costume using a family cadaver pouch and begins calling himself "Black Hand". Jordan apparently never connects William and his energy-absorbing weapon to his earlier fight with Atrocitus (believing it to be an original creation). Never revealing his weapon's true origin, Black Hand continues to fight him over the years, always retreating to a desecrated grave after each failure. There, he lies with the corpses, hoping for peace and release. Rui Senda/Dr. Mazenda Rui Senda (仙田 ルイ Senda Rui), now known as Doctor Mazenda (ドクター・マゼンダ), is a major antagonist in ''Choujuu Sentai Liveman. She is a haughty woman who is a member of Volt. Her overall goal is to remove her weakness as a human by converting herself into a machine to remain beautiful. She is a rival of Megumi Misaki. In her school days at the Academia, Rui was Megumi Misaki's rival and was in a relationship with Yuusuke Amamiya before breaking his heart the day she left to achieve greater heights under the guidance of Great Professor Bias. By the time she crossed paths with the Livemen, Rui had reconstructed herself as a cyborg to reflect her coldness and her desire to preserve her beauty. However, Mazenda's subconscious expresses her regret in discarding her love and kindness which manifests in her attack pattern. Eventually, since the Miku incident, Mazenda begins to doubt Bias before she upgrades herself into Machine Mazenda. After Ashura's demise, to reach the 1000 point mark, Mazenda creates a machine that can convert her dreams into reality. She uses it to recreate previous Brain Beasts to fight Live Robo with the added ability to merge into Akumu Zuno. But after Goh Omura reveals Bias's goals to her, deceived by Bias not to believe the traitor, Mazenda personally arrives to Earth to kill the Livemen until Gash arrives once she achieves the ideal intelligence of 1000. However, in a final act of defiance, Mazenda fully converts her body into a pure machine. Furious of being denied, Bias fires the Zuno Base's lasers on Robo Mazenda. Telling Gou that she is beyond redemption, Robo Mazenda falls over the cliff and her self-destruct kicks in. In Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Yuusuke visits a grave marker for Rui. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Second in Command Category:Third in Command Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Major Villains Category:Moloch Allies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Secret Agents Category:Possessors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imposters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Order of Flourish Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Scary Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Second in Command in Chief Category:Tarrytown Children